


First Day

by notstilinski



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: All While Glimmer Isn't Afraid To Fucking Deck Someone Even As A Kid, Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Glimmer And Her Parents Are Happy, Micah Is A Great Dad And Loves His Daughter So Much, no beta readers we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 02:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17275229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notstilinski/pseuds/notstilinski
Summary: It had been coming since she was born so they had to be ready especially since they seemed almost more excited about it than she was.Glimmer prepares herself for her first day of school and it doesn't go as planned.





	First Day

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to write something where the characters are little kids and thought that Glimmer and Bow would be great for it. Maybe one day I'll write a small fic just about them & their families in this universe because Glimmer, Micah and Angela are so fucking cute. This was more writing practice than anything and it, obviously, has not been beta read but enjoy!

     Fearless was not something that people typically said in regard to a little kid but that seemed to be exactly how Glimmer was. Something that was undoubtedly taught to her by her parents and the people who helped raise her. Maybe she just acted fearless because it helped her cover up her desire to be noticed. Glimmer was only five years old but she already had so many feelings and so many of them she didn’t know how to explain. It wasn’t like she could tell her parents all about it even if they tried their best to listen to their daughter and understand her. Angella and Micah wanted what was best for their daughter and desperately wanted to be there for her. But that was hard to do when you were in charge of an entire city and the people who lived there. It was a miracle all on its own that they managed to be apart of their daughter’s life as much as they were. 

      They were in her life like regular kids parent’s which she appreciated a lot. She felt selfish when she sometimes wished that they would pay more attention to her. It wasn’t their fault that the city needed them so much or that they were doing their jobs. Plus Glimmer didn’t really have any problem with the caretakers that she had over the years. The problem arose when she thought about school and how they wouldn’t be there on her first day… Or any point throughout the day until she was home!

     Part of her wanted to throw a tantrum so one of her parents would stay home with her. Without a question, it would be Micah who would stay home. He was always the one who Glimmer could sway easily or who volunteered to stay home unless the tantrum was extremely bad. Would it work on Angella too if she threw a tantrum big enough or would she just brush it off as first day jitters? They were surely prepared for this day, right? It had been coming since she was born so they had to be ready especially since they seemed almost more excited about it than she was. 

     “Our little girl is growing up!” Micah had all but cooed one night after dinner. He had been holding Glimmer up by the armpits so she was looking down at him. 

     “Daddy!” She giggled softly as she reached out to him with a bright smile. They always made her feel so special when they had family time and she loved it so much. It was easy to tell that she meant a lot to her parents. 

     “She certainly is.” Angella’s voice came from behind them before she stepped forward to rest a hand on her husband’s arm and beam up at her daughter. The smile on her face did something to Glimmer as she felt her cheeks heat up. 

     It was so nice to see how proud her parents were of her. 

     Glimmer was stubborn enough with the maids that she was able to pick out her own outfit for the first day of school. Five years old and she already had her own sense of style! It wasn’t too drastic, either. It wasn’t enough for Angella to step in and tell her that she was not allowed to wear the outfit that she had picked out but it was bright enough to tell that a little girl had picked it out. A pastel purple shirt paired with her baby pink shorts along with white and blue shoes. The outfit went nicely sky blue bag. Girly colors that were a bit softer than usual so they weren’t as  _ out there _ as some of the other little girl’s dressed. Both her parents had looked her over and nodded approvingly when they saw the outfit that she had chosen. 

     Angella had knelt down in front of Glimmer to fuss over her for a moment and straighten out her clothes before she tightened the straps of the backpack. There was even a moment that her mother took to ruffle her hair until she was satisfied with how it looked. She smiled so big that Glimmer forgot how tired and upset she could sometimes look after a long day. Micah looked even more estaticed than either of his girls did. 

     “Promise that you’ll pick me up?” Bright, wide eyes looked up at her parents as she worried her lower lip between her teeth. Something that she seemed to have picked up from Micah. 

     “Of course! We have to have you introduce us to your teachers,” her father said without hesitation. 

     The school was smaller than some of the ones that she had visited with her parents. It was small but it was nice and seemed inviting enough. There was even a banner in front that welcomed all the new students! Some parents had already gathered near the entrance while some were gathered at the playground with kids running around close to them. They even had a sandbox by the playground and monkey bars! As soon as the car was stopped and Ella took her out of her seat, she was already heading that way. 

There was only a brief stop as Ella yelled after her to wait until she was with her to walk over. 

      After a brief introduction to the parents from Ella, the little girl was free to run off and play until the bell rang to signify that everyone needed to head inside. Glimmer wasted no time rushing over to the monkey bars and climbing up the ladder to them like it was a tree from her backyard. Kids ran around her excitedly as they shouted to each other and jostled each other in their games.  _ I should introduce myself _ , she thought as she let her hand wrap around one of the bars,  _ once I’m done _ . She moved across the monkey bars with ease and even took the time to turn around to go back. Part of her wanted to hang by her legs on the monkey bars but she knew that most other parents weren’t a fan of that. She had learned that one of the last times that Ella took her to the park. 

     There was a soft ‘thud’ as the little girl hopped down from the ladder to the ground. A moment was taken as she glanced around in search of someone to introduce herself to. There was a pair of girls playing together that looked friendly enough that Glimmer actually took a step or two towards. Maybe they could be friends? It was nice to have friends on your first day so you weren’t completely lost. Another couple of steps were taken closer to where the two girls were playing together. Glimmer was almost there before she noticed something. 

      A little boy all by himself over in the sandbox with his eyebrows scrunched together in clear concentration. There were sandcastles built around him that looked like they should have taken hours to make! One last glance was cast at the pair of girls before she turned on her heels to make her way over to the boy in the sandbox. She apparently wasn’t the only one with that idea.

 

     One of the sandcastles that had been acting as a ‘base’ for his village was destroyed in an explosion of sand that was sent flying towards Bow’s face. He shrunk back in on himself while his eyes clenched shut to avoid sand getting into them. The majority of his time turned into waste! The boy who stood over him was a bit older and mean. Bow knew that from the few times that he had gone to the park with his dads to play and saw him picking on other little kids. It wasn’t fair, of course. He was at least a grade older than him if not two! What sort of person picked on little kids like that? The bully almost looked like he was considering Bow himself before his gaze went to the sand castles that remained. 

     Uh-oh. The bully cocked his leg back before he let it fly to completely demolish the other base that he had made for the sand castle village. Hands curled up at his sides, tears pricked the corner of his eyes as he struggled not to cry. (That wouldn’t look good on the first day especially in front of an older kid that was bullying him).

     “Stop it!” Didn’t any of the parents notice what was going on?

     The bully’s face twisted into something ugly as he opened his mouth to say something nasty in response. 

     “Hey!” A little girl stood on the edge of the sand box with her hands on her hips. Her face was grave. “Leave him alone!” 

     Bow almost thought that the bully would yell right back at her. If the parents didn’t notice that happen than he would have his answer to ‘are these parents idiots?’ The bully instead turned his stupid mean face to the little girl. 

     “Why? Are you going to save him?” The bully had that stupid voice that big kids do when they called other boys ‘girls’ or made fun of people for being ‘girly.’ It was an ugly voice and very mean. 

    The little girl’s face twisted into something similar to the bully’s ugly facial expression as she marched forward. Scrambling backwards, Bow managed to stumble to his feet in case he needed to break them apart of run to get some of the parents. Not that he had any time to react before the little girl’s fist flew out and- 

Crack!

Hit the bully right in the nose!

     “I said leave him alone!”

     The parents that had been crowded at the edge of the playground finally seemed to notice the yelling and were making their way over. The bully had shouted loud enough that Bow was sure the teachers inside had heard it. (He had even shouted a bad word!) But the little girl that had just  _ punched _ him didn’t seem to notice as she leaned down to grab the toy walkie talkie that Bow had forgotten about and dusted it off. 

      “Are you okay?” Her voice was softer than it had been a minute before as she held out the toy. 

      “Yeah,” he mumbled softly without really thinking as he took the walkie talkie from her. 

The grave look on her face seemed to transform as she beamed at her. 

      “Cool! I’m Glimmer! What’s your name?” 

      “Bow.”

A second later, the parents that had rushed over finally stepped into the sandbox to see what had just happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Glad you made it to the end! If you liked it enough then you could leave a kudo or comment which would be appreciated. If you like my writing then maybe think about supporting me on ko-fi: or if you want to commission me for a fic then visit me on my tumblr (under the same name): notstilinski


End file.
